Infinite Stratos: Laplace Chronicles
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: Orimura, Ichika was ambushed, then the Byakushiki core send out an SOS, then something that was the power to resist fate and holds possibilities aids him
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Infinite Stratos

This story takes place after the Sliver Gospel arc.

It was summer break, Onimura, Ichika was on the way home ,and was carrying a couple grocery bags with him.

For some reason he felt that uneasy, that he was being stalked. He gently puts down the grocery bags on the ground , quickly summoned his personal IS the Byakushiki Setsura and quickly take off into the skies.

The Byakushiki using it's Yukihara type 2 ready a battle stance.

"Show yourselves ! If you want a fight, lets settle this right here** right now**!"

In front of him slowly appearing behind the clouds was the same unidentified IS drone which he and Rin encountered before, but this time several significant modifications. In short its been upgraded.

The Is drone raise both arms and fires a large reddish energy beam. The Byakushiki quickly evades to the side, but the energy beams in splits forming Sig-zaging line that continue to tracks and home's in its target.

Using the speed and agility of the Byakushiki, Ichika does some fancy aerial maneuvers causing the red homing lasers collide with each other.

Gasping for breath talked silently to himself " I should remind myself never to pull those maneuvers again ... ..." sees the IS drone armed his particle cannon lets off the barrage.

Using it barrier the Golem was able to block the attacks of the Particle cannon, Ichika actives his [Ignition Boost] using his speed to ram the Golem head on .

" Kono-yaru! Try and block this !" He switches his cannon into claw mode hits the Golem hard on the face and rapidly descent with downward momentum

The Golem reacts punching Ichika on abdomen and them it punch hit on the torso. He violently staggered, the unmanned IS opens it backpack and unleashed reddish homing beams , hits the Byakushiki and was covered in back haze of smoke.

After the smoke clears, Ichika was able to active Byakushi's [Reiraku Byakuya], with his unit covered with a golden aura charge at the [Golem] with a quick strike slices the right limbs and does a somersault flip behind the Golem and severs it in half. With the Golem defeated, the pilot of the white IS, was breathing deeply and was catching his breath. " I guess it over ..." Then on his HUD 3 more unidentified heat source is rapidly closing in , with in seconds 3 more Golem type arrived and surrounds Ichika.

The 3 [Golem] types engages, the Byakushiki uses its agility to evade, then to Ichika's surprise the [Golems] fires thin wires forming a net , parts of white IS was caught and then Ichika was electrocuted.

Due to the electrocution, Ichika falls into shock and quickly losing consciousness, in his delirium he saw a figure of a young girl , this young girl who wears soft a white dress, the same girl that he saw in his vision.

The young girl was sobbing and tears streaming down her cheeks and speaks to Ichika " Gomen-nasai (I'm sorry) I have no more strength to protect you ... Onegai( Please ) don't give up ! !

With a small smile " I promise I won't ... Thank you for lending me your strength to protect everyone ... "

" Just hold on ! I have contacted your friends and the one who has the power to resist fate and holds possibilities is coming to your aid !"

On the beach side, inside the crater was the Byakushiki, and the pilot was unconscious. The 3 [Golem] draws near the crater, then a crimson plasma blast hits one the [Golem] and was able to penetrate it's shield. Them is followed by a barrage of beams, causing the other [Golem] to scatter.

Flying over the [Golems] were 6 flying machines it was around 24 centimeter long, bluish green color, and on one of the flying machine riding it was a white 19 cm mecha with a single horn , it jump off on landed on the beach. Reddish panel lines started to open , it radiated crimson, like was raging mad .

notes: guess units RGZ-95, RGZ-95C , RX-0 unit size 1/100 scale

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Infinite Stratos and other Gundam/Gunpla units

notes: all Mobile suit featured in this fanfic are 1/100 scale

The Rx-0 in destroy mode, uses it's Beam Magnum to drive away the other two [Golem] form the immediate area that was near the Byakushiki, then it grabs a beam saber from it's backpack and charges at the single [Golem] that was earlier damage by the Beam Magnum.

The Other two [Golem] that flew up was met by a barrage of beam attacks, the assault was lead by a [RGZ 95C] ReZel commander type and 5 other normal ReZel

As the crimson glowing suit engages, the [golem] unleashes smaller rapid fire beams on its right arm, but the RX-0 using it maneuverability and size it easily dodges , nears IS drone and used it beam saber to hack the weapon emplacement on the right of the [golem]. It continues the assault by using the left arm Beam Tofan and slashed with a upward angle and leaves a large gash on torso.

In the sky above the two [Golem] was being cornered, by the 6 [ReZel] type units, by using Hit and Run and saturation attacks, and they were able to overwhelm the [Golems] shield generator. The [Golems] program wasn't able to keep up random attack patters that the [Rezel]s are executing. One of the [ReZel] the commander type transformed into M.S. ( Mobile Suit ) mode, fires off it's Mega Beam Launcher, the IS drone using both of it arms blocks the beam, unknown to the unmanned drone two [Rezel] attack it exposed back with beam sabers.

The flight of [Rezel] were hounding the two [Golem], like pack of angry wolves attacking much larger animal. Then the green visor of the [ReZel] commander glowed, it sent out a message to the other units

In a form of SMS text

" StrikeMaster 1 to Flight, all units cease and disengage."

With that all of the Rezels fall back, leaving the two [golem] behind, Out of nowhere a high velocity projectile hit one directly on the torso and it explodes. The other still trying to asses the situation was cut down by a red IS it was Houki's [ Akatsubaki ]

Using her senors, trying to find Ichika's location, on her screen saw The Byakushiki beat up, battered was on beach in a cater and she yelled

"ICHIKAAA!"

The [Akatsubaki] rushes quickly to Ichika location, Houki kneels down, and gently lift up the unconscious Ichika. On her HUD she is checking his vitals.

In Ichika POV

I feel that my whole body form head to toe aching ,I've must have passed out after being electrocuted.

Something moist fell on my face , as I open my eyes, I saw Houki shedding tears.

"Thank goodness ... Thank goodness that your okay ,Ichika."

"Houki ... "

Then something catch our attention on our HUD it shows a 23 cm crimson humanoid robot was engaging the [Golem]

With a surprise tone Houki asked

" What's that ?"

"I don't know , but Byakushiki told me that's a friend and strong ally ... "

The damage [golem] uses its left arm weapons fired rapid fire energy weapons, the Rx-0 was able to parry most of it and blocked the other stray shots with it Shield/I-Field, then for what ever reasons the miniature M.S. started to disengage. The IS drone stood still, it was evaluating the situation, then bluish energy beam rains down on the [golem], then was followed larger blue beam and blows off the head.

Above the [Golem] at a distance a blue IS it was Cecilla's Blue Tears

" Rin! Charlotte ! I leave the rest to you guys."

Rin using Shenlong's Souten Gagetsu hacks off the arms of the [golem] and back away

"Charlotte ! NOW!"

Charlotte's Revive attacked the Is drone at the back with shot gun and sub machine gun combo. Fire off a hail storm of bullets, as she nears her target does a somersault jump on top and landed direct in front and arms her "Gray Scale " pile bunker

" This settle it once and for all !"

Unloads all of the rounds her pile bunker on the [golem] chest, back off and disengage. Letting the IS drone fall on the ground and explodes.

All of the personal IS users gather around Ichika's battle damaged Byakushiki, all of the girls looked worried

In Ichika's thoughts and POV

I was glad that everybody came out of their way to help, I was really glad, but ... for some reason , I feel a bit embarrassed ... Call it ego or pride, to me I felt dismayed at myself.

" Ichika, are you injured? Does it hurt" Charlotte asked me, in worried, yet sweet tone.

" I am fine. Really,the Byakushiki healed my wounds." I notice Laura comes near me and she pokes her index finger on my chest, with a jolt of pain , by instinct, and knelt on the ground

" Your IS might have stopped the internal bleeding and such, but it only do so much." as Laura told me in a lecturing tone " Don't strain yourself, it troubles me to see you like this , my wife."

"Geez, Ichika,stop trying to act like your some sort of a tough guy, your just making it hard for yourself." It was Rin, she her hand on my shoulder " Just take in easy and don't move so much."

" Ichika-san, can you stand up by your own ?" Cecilia in her IS came near me and supported my left shoulder.

"Thank you , Cecilia that was nice of you." I notice a light shade of red on Cecilia's face , was she blushing, nah must be imaging things, but for some reason I felt some kind chill down my spine, as I look to my right I saw Houki and 3 other girls, all them have a vein on there head. What the heck are they so angry about!"

Ichika and the rest of the girls notices the miniature MS, it once fearsome crimson gone, it reverts to in normal from, a all white unit with a single horn, and it just stood still, like it was waiting for something. in the skies above a single [ReZel] in MA mode drop below attitude, the RX-0 jump jet on it and flew off.

"Ichika, what about those units? Do you know what and where they came from?" asked Houki.

"I really don't know, but thanks to them, I was saved." replied by Ichika.

Then transmission appeared on there HUD, it was form Onimura,Chifuyu all of them of return to IS academy as soon as possible.

to be continued


End file.
